Falling for You (PAILY)
by foreverfindingmyself
Summary: Story beginning just after Emily's phone call to Paige, almost saying I love you. While Emily believed she was truly confused, she has now realised who she wants to be with forever. Where will Emily's feelings take her? And will Ali still be in the picture or has Emily finally moved on from her first love? Also, Spemily friendship, Spoby, Haleb and Ezria.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction that I've published on here and it is basically my take on Emily's call to Paige in S5x e07. I hope you enjoy and would love it if you reviewed at the end! Thankyou xxx Beth. **

**Also, I do not own pretty little liars or any of the characters! **

"I love... I'd love to hear from you"

I quickly hung up the phone and cringed at my mistake. My head still hadn't figured out what I wanted, but it was clear my heart did.

I lay my head in my hands and sighed, wondering what was holding me back, holding me back from being happy. I knew that the way I felt couldn't stay hidden for much longer and I had to talk to someone. I thought about who to call; after my argument with Hanna I knew she wouldn't be the best option, Aria was probably busy with Ezra or at Radley and Ali would be the last person I would want to talk to about this, that left Spencer.

As I dialled her number I second guessed myself, maybe she was out with Toby or too busy doing homework to have time to talk to me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice on the end of the line, "Hey Emily, what's up? It's pretty late, don't you have practise with Sydney tomorrow?"

"Yeah sorry it's late, I just really need someone to talk to." I replied quietly.

"Oh, oh of course!" Spencer spoke hurriedly over the phone, "I'll be over in 5?"

I smiled lightly myself, "Thank-you Spence, you're the best."

As I went downstairs to make tea for Spencer and I, I tried to think through what I wanted to say, or at least what my heart was trying to say. I felt like I had always been the strongest girl of the group along with Spencer. I never really needed much help with sorting out my feelings and had never really let any of the other girls in on my journey of coming out and the way I felt inside. But I felt that tonight I was ready to open up a bit and finally ask for help.

Suddenly, I heard the door bell ring and I finished our tea as Spencer walked inside. I could tell she immediately noticed the sadness behind my eyes and the way my shoulders dropped with fatigue.

"Oh Em, what's going on with you? You look so lost." Spencer asked me.

As soon as I heard the concern laced in her voice, my heart ached for her help, I needed a friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just having a tough time with something." I replied dimly.

"Okay okay sweetheart, it's alright, you don't have to be so sad. Let's go sit down and you can explain to me what's up, you know I'm here for you Em."

I nodded gratefully at Spencer's offer as we made our way up to my room with our mugs of tea in hand.

We sat on my window seat and her brown eyes gazed at me expectedly, but with kindness, helping to calm my nerves.

I took a deep breath and started, "I called Paige tonight."

Spencer's eyebrows rose, "oh..." she spoke cautiously, "I didn't know you guys were speaking much since you broke up."

I nodded at her reply, "Yeah we weren't really, only sometimes at swim practise with Sydney. But I guess you heard about the rat in her locker incident yesterday?"

"Oh yeah! I heard about that, sounds pretty nasty. Do you think it was Mona?" Spencer questioned me curiously.

I sighed, "Honestly Spence, I have no idea any more but I do know that I was a lot more concerned about Paige than I thought I would be."

"Mm okay," Spencer spoke, "continue with your story."

I proceeded to spill everything I was feeling to Spencer. From the night Paige and I broke up, what had been going on with Ali and I, and how I think I was beginning to realise what my heart had been telling me all along. I finished with the explanation of tonight's phone call to Paige,

"And so as I was about to hang up I almost told her I loved her. I almost did Spence! Why is it that all this time I thought I loved Ali but I'm only now realising that Paige is the one?", I spoke desperately after a long few minutes of my explanation.

Spencer sighed understandingly and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Em, it's okay to be confused. None of us ever knew what it was like for you with Ali, but I'm glad you're talking about it, it's going to be okay."

Immediately I broke into tears and Spencer pulled me into a comforting hug. She held me as I cried and rubbed my back, attempting to soothe my unsteady breathing.

Spencer spoke gently again, "Em, although we all may not have been 100% on board at the start, we all love Paige. I can see clearly that it's her that you're meant to be with. Do you see how much that girl loves you? She absolutely adores you, she'd do anything for you!"

I began to smile lightly at all the fond memories I had of Paige and I. Our first date to the karaoke bar, when we got back together with a kiss by her pool, the intimate moment we shared on the Halloween train, nothing but good memories. Why did I let someone so special go for practically no reason at all?

"You're right. I guess I just had a hard time seeing it with Ali back and all." I told Spencer.

Spencer looked down, contemplating her next sentence.

Her eyes then met mine and said "I understand that Em, and I know things have been especially tough for you with Ali being back now. But maybe Ali never really was the girl you were meant to be with. And I can't imagine how hard that must have been to keep all that a secret for so long, maybe Paige is good for you."

I nodded, taking to heart every word she had said to me. I then spoke again "Yeah, it was hard and it was even harder when I came out. I always imagined Ali being here when I came out, but when we thought she was dead and she wasn't here for me when I told my parents, well it just made it all so much worse." I paused as I reflected on what a bitter sweet moment of my life coming out to my friends and family was. Although a lot more bitter than sweet at the time.

Spencer listened intently and asked a question I didn't know if I was ready to answer, "I know it's hard Em, and I will never know what Ali did to you or what it was like to come out. But I love you Emily and I need to ask you this. Do you really want to be with Ali?"she asked carefully.

I stared at her and thoughtfully considered my reply.

I gazed down to my lap, "no" I spoke softly.

"Sorry em, I can't hear you, what did you say love?" Spencer asked again carefully.

"Uhh.. No, I don't want to be with Ali." I replied a little louder.

I felt relief to finally get that off my chest and Spencer smiled proudly at me, "okay now one last question. Do you really love Paige?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as I didn't hesitate to answer "Yes, I think I do Spence."

Spencer clapped and I could tell she was happy with my answer yet I still didn't feel happy.

I leant into Spencer as her smile vanished and her face displayed concern again.

"Oh Em, I really don't like seeing you so sad like this. But you don't always have to be strong for us, I'm glad you called me."

"Me too Spence, me too."

I could see Spencer assessing my appearance again and must have noticed the tired look in my eyes.

She sighed and checked her phone, holding it up for me to see also, 12:55am.

My eyes widened at how late it had gotten, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise how long I had been talking for!"

Spencer chuckled lightly, "stop apologising Em, it's fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"I really would be lost without you, you know that?" I told Spencer.

She tossed me a cocky grin and replied "oh I know, you all would be!". She stuck her tongue out at me as she walked to the bathroom to change into some pyjamas I threw at her.

While she was gone, I got changed myself and realised as I looked in the mirror just how much weight I had lost lately due to all this stress. I shook my head and turned around to see Spencer watching me from the doorway.

She walked over the me and spun me around, "you're going to be okay Emily, I promise you."

She held out her hand and I responded by high fiving it and we proceeded to do our secret hand shake. We completed our routine in giggles and hopped into bed.

As I turned my lamp off I turned over to Spencer and spoke quietly,

"Thanks again Spencer, I don't know what I would have done tonight without you."

As she rolled over I heard a gentle reply, "You never have to thank me Em, you're my best friend."

As I lay down myself I thought about my day tomorrow, I was seeing Paige in Chemistry second period. And as I planned what I could say or what I should do, I knew that tomorrow would be my day, the day I finally got Paige Mcullers back in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's chapter 2. Hopefully next chapter I'll write from both Paige and Emily's perspectives. Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.**

I awoke the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee wafting up the stairs and into my room. I rolled over to notice that Spencer was no longer asleep next to me and it must be her downstairs.

I reach over to my bedside table to check my phone.

1 new message.

As I open it, I pray it was from Paige, all I wanted was to know that she was okay, and after last night with Spencer I was ready to have her back in my arms again.

The text was from Paige:

P: Hey Emily, I'm doing okay. Thanks for your call last night it meant a lot. Paige x

I quickly slid out the keyboard to type back a reply,

E: That's okay :) do you think you will be at school today? Em x

It seemed that as quickly as I sent it I got back a reply.

P: I don't think so. Still not feeling too well and would just rather forget the incident ever happened. Enjoy your day though. Paige x

I sighed, even in the midst of her worry and insecurity, she still cared about me and wished me the best. Paige was always putting me before herself, and I was upset at myself to not fully realising what a blessing she was to me any sooner.

E: I'm sorry to hear that, thanks Paige. I better have breakfast now but I will talk to you again soon okay? Em xx

P: okay. Paige xx

Sighing slightly, I threw on my clothes, carefully did my hair and applied some light make-up and grabbed my back to head downstairs. I spotted Spencer sitting at my kitchen bench talking to my mom with an array of food before them.

"Hey honey, Spencer and I were just about to start breakfast, you joining us?" My mom asked me.

I nodded hungrily, already smelling the fresh pancakes and took a seat next to Spencer, who had already eagerly begun to eat.

"So Em, what have you got on today?" My mom questioned as I ate.

"Not much I don't think, just school and maybe go to the mall with Hanna afterwards why?" I replied, although I knew I had other plans for after school, I didn't want to tell my mom yet incase Paige said no.

She smiled at me, "Oh no reason in particular, sounds like you're in for good day then. But I better get going girls, I'll see tonight for dinner Emily and it was lovely seeing you again Spencer." My mom told us.

Spencer smiled happily,"You too Mrs Fields, thanks for the breakfast!"

"Anytime honey." She spoke as she grabbed her bag and began to walk to the door.

"Bye mom, I love you!" I called out from my seat at the table.

"I love you too Emily." She called back and closed the door behind her.

Spencer abruptly turned to me with eager eyes full of promise.

"Soo.." She said, "got any plans to talk to Paige today?"

I nodded proudly, "yes! Infact, I have just been texting her."

Spencer giggled, "oh really? And when was this young lady?" She replied teasingly.

"Just before I came down, we were texting." I laughed at her silly tone.

"Oohh.. And does Emily 'romantic' Fields have any plans regarding her at school today?" Spencer asked me.

I rolled my eyes at her stupid new name for me but then spoke seriously, "unfortunately she's not feeling 'well enough' to come to school today, but honestly, I think she's scared."

Spencer nodded, deep in thought. "Well that doesn't sound like Paige to be scared. Maybe she really has reached her breaking point with all this 'A' drama."

Internally my heart ached at the realisation that it was all my fault Paige was feeling this way and experiencing these awful things.

Spencer seemed to have read my mind as she grabbed my hand and shook her head.

"No Emily, I know what you're thinking! This isn't your fault, I promise you. None of us did anything to deserve all that 'A' has done to us and our loved ones, so don't ever blame yourself. Look, Paige loves you, you know she would do anything in the entire world for you and she just wants to protect you. You can't stop these fears and feelings that she's having, but you can be the one that through comfort and love, makes everything all seem okay."

I was deeply touched by the truth of Spencer's words, I knew I ultimately couldn't protect her, but I could be there for her.

"You're so right Spence, thank-you" I replied gently to Spencer.

She rolled her eyes and spoke "Don't thank me Em, I was just trying to get you to see what I see. Now! Please tell me your plans to get Paige back."

I pondered my thoughts before replying with a smile, "Well, I was thinking I would pick up her favourite from The Grill after school, take it over with some flowers to her house and her favourite movie and talk to her. Maybe see if she will give me another chance if I tell her how I really feel."

Spencer squealed, "that's perfect! Oh Em, she's going to love it!"

"Do you think so?" I questioned Spencer, hoping she could reassure me of my plan. I needed to do the best for Paige.

Spencer lifted her bag off the bench and put her arm around my shoulder as we stood up, giving me a comforting pat.

"Of course, she'll love it Emily, trust me okay? Now something else you can trust me on is that school starts in 15 minutes so we have to go!" Spencer laughed as she hurried me along urgently out the door.

We jumped in her car and drove off to school, Spencer flicked on the radio and 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea came on.

We began to sing along at the top of our lungs all the way to school, stopping every few lines to laugh.

I peered out the window at the sun streaming onto the Rosewood streets and smiled.

Today was going to be a pretty wonderful day.


	3. Chapter 3

EMILY'S P.O.V

The beginning of my day seemed to drag on slowly as I eagerly counted down the hours till I could go and speak to Paige. First period History, then Chemisty and now English. I stared at the clock situated at the front of the room, watching as the minutes painfully passed by. Mr Fitz seemed to notice something was up as I noticed him stare at me and clear his throat. My eyes whipped across the room to make eye contact with him as he began to speak, "Are you okay Emily? You seem dazed, have you heard anything I've said?" he asked me.

My mind quickly sifted through the little information that had made it's way into my brain during this lesson and I began rambling a response that was hardly relevant to what he was talking about but hoping that it would make sense, "Sorry... Yes, I was, You were talking about Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and how the values presented in the novel reflect values from the Victorian era that have been changed today." I answered him.

I looked around the class to see every student staring back at me, Spencer nodded at me, obviously relatively pleased with my response, Hanna looked half-surprised at my answer and half-ready to go vomit from her hangover and Aria just stared lovingly at Mr Fitz, waiting for his response. I was glad Ali didn't have this class with us because I was definitely not ready to hear her constant nagging about what I was thinking about and more specifically who I was thinking about.

"Not exactly what we were discussing today Miss Fields, but good enough." Ezra replied, and continued his lesson, turning back to the blackboard.

I sighed in relief and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, it was Hanna:

**H:** What was that?! I never see the golden Emily Fields not paying attention, feels good for me not to be the dumbest one anymore!

I laughed at her text and turned to poke my tongue out and mouthed 'in your dreams Han.'

She smiled back at me and flicked her hair, it was good to see glimpses of the old Hanna like this, I'd missed it.

The bell then interrupted my thoughts, and I rose quickly from my chair, packing my books up as I moved. I waited for Aria, Hanna and Spencer at the door and we all walked the halls together, on our way to the cafeteria for lunch.

When we arrived, we noticed Ali sitting at our usual table waving us over. We looked at each other hesitantly as we made our way over to the table. As much as we had once loved Ali, she no longer controlled us like she used to and honestly, her return to Rosewood had put more strain on us than ever before.

Just before we reached the table Hanna spoke up, "I'm sorry guys, but I can't be around her, I'm going over to Caleb's. Just looking at her makes me annoyed, I don't think I can make it through this sober, I'll see you later."

Aria grabbed Hanna's wrist, "oh come on Han, you can't ditch us every lunch just because she's here!" she spoke desperately.

"Watch me." Hanna muttered back as she wriggled out of Aria's grip and walked out of the cafeteria.

We sighed as we sat down with Ali, me sitting right next to her.

"Hey guys!" Ali spoke up enthusiastically, "Where did Han go?"

We looked at each other across the table, unsure of what to say until Spencer answered, "Uhh.. she wasn't feeling well and decided to go home."

Aria and I nodded in agreement with Spencer, thankful once again for her quick thinking. The last thing we needed was another fight or divide within our group, sometimes it was better to just ignore things in hope that they go away, rather than starting World War III.

"Oh okay, well how was English then? I just had World Science with a class of freshmen, it's so humiliating!" Ali said with her puppy dog eyes. Little did she know that it didn't work on us anymore, we weren't the same girls we were 2 years ago and it seemed like Ali was still the only one that didn't realise that.

"English was great!" Aria piped up, clearly still in a good mood from seeing Ezra. Honestly I'm surprised that no one else at school has realised their back together again, they made it extremely obvious, or so it seemed to me at least.

Spencer almost choked on her salad in laughter at Aria's comment, "Oh please Ar, it was sooo clear you two were only thinking about each other and nothing to do with Jekyll and Hyde. Although, a rather good spontaneous answer to his question Em." Spencer smirked.

"Oh yeah, what was that Em?! You're never off your game but today you seemed somewhere else." Aria jumped in too.

I could feel Ali's eyes burning into the side of my head as I was determined to keep my eyes focused on Spencer and Aria across from me rather than Ali's displeased gaze.

"Oh it was nothing, was just caught up thinking about someone I guess." I answered them truthfully, still avoiding Ali.

Although I couldn't avoid her much longer as Ali decided to speak up, "Ohh, thinking about me Em were you?" She winked at me as she spoke and rested her hand on my leg.

I cringed at the feel of her touching me. No longer did it feel special, or like a privilege to experience a hint of her affection, it just felt wrong and uncomfortable. And while I always feared I would never get over Ali, I think my heart just told me that I had. Suddenly it was as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I was finally ready to move on with Paige completely.

"Um no actually, someone else" I told Ali as I slid her hand off my leg.

Spencer winked proudly at me across the table and nudged Aria with a look that said 'she'll tell you later', while Ali just looked completely horrified and confused.

I then pulled out my phone to see the time, lunch was ending in 5 minutes. I looked back up to my friends and spoke, "Well I better get going, I'm ditching last period. Can you cover for me in Spanish, Ar?"

"Yeah of course Em, we'll see you later then." Aria replied.

"For sure, bye guys!" I smiled as I began to walk away.

I then heard Spencer call out, "Wait Em, take my keys, seeing as we both came in my car today, you take it. I'll just get a ride home with Aria."

She tossed her keys at me and catching them I called back gratefully, "Thanks Spence!"

I stopped off at my locker on my way to the car park and grabbed some books for my homework tonight. I then walked to Paiges locker, still remembering the combination and grabbed her a few books she would need to catch up her school work. As I was closing the door I noticed a picture of Paige and I at a swim meet last year, the same one I had in my room. I smiled brightly at the memory and closed her door, strolling out of school, even more excited at the prospect of seeing Paige.

I walked out of school and climbed into Spencer's car and drove to 'the Grille'. Inside I ordered the spaghetti bolognese with garlic bread, Paige's favorite, to go. As I waited for my order, I walked to the florist across the street and purchased white roses, also Paige's favorite. After placing the flowers in the car and collecting my order, I headed to Paige's house.

I drove there on autopilot and before I knew it I was parked right outside her house. Suddenly feeling nervous, I placed my head in my hands and attempted to relax my frazzled mind. Taking a deep breath I looked at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair and reapplying some mascara and lip balm. Satisfied at my appearance, I grabbed the food and flowers, climbing out of the car and straightening out my top.

I walked hesitantly towards the door and took one final breath before ringing the doorbell. As I waited, I silently prayed that neither of Paige's parents would be home, especially her dad who even on a good day could still sometimes scare me. My thoughts were then interrupted by footsteps down her staircase and the door opening.

As it swung open, I was faced with the most beautiful girl in the whole world on the other side of the door, Paige McCullers.

"Em.. Emily." Paige spoke, clearly startled and confused at my surprise arrival at her house.

I stared for a few moments just looking at her, even in a grey tracksuit, she looked beautiful.

"Hi" I spoke shyly. "I brought some spaghetti bolognaise and garlic bread. I was thinking maybe we could have lunch if you were up to it?" I asked nervously, hoping she would say yes.

"Oh and these are for you." I quickly added, handing her the roses.

Paige smiled softly, taking the flowers and nodding " Thank you and yes I would love that, please come in."

As I stepped in the front door, she closes it behind me and we turn to face each other.

I begin to speak again, "Paige I don't know how much longer I can hold this in, so I'm just going to say it..."

**A/N: Ohh.. what do you think Emily will say? this is my attempt at a cliffhanger, next chapter will be the big Paily scene!**

**The upcoming chapters will have more Paily, some Ali and Emily interaction (for all you Emison shippers that may be reading), more scenes with Spemily (they are my favorite friendship!) and also of course Aria and Hanna. Please let me know who or what you would like to see more of in this story! I have got a plan for the next few chapters but would love to hear your input :) Reviews inspire me to update sooner!**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed, will hopefully update tomorrow! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, favourites and follows, I am so excited :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.**

PAIGE'S P.O.V

She looked into my eyes and spoke ""Paige I don't know how much longer I can hold this in, so I'm just going to say it..."

Then she paused, unsure of how to continue.

Only half listening, I still couldn't believe that Emily Fields, was at my house, now standing in my living room. It felt like a dream. I noticed her unsteady nature and her feet shifting nervously on the floor while attempting to find the words to finish her sentence. This wasn't like the Emily I knew when we were dating, normally so headstrong and put together, not struggling to string a sentence together. Seeing her so nervous suddenly made me nervous, what had 'A' done to her now? My instinct to make her feel comfortable kicked in as I spoke up in the awkward pause,

"Um... Did you want to talk in my room? Maybe it might help you say what you want to say?"

Emily just nodded and I turned to lead her up the stairs and into my room as I anxiously awaited the sentences Emily may speak to me next. Was it about Mona and her army? Or 'A'? Or even Alison? Although, in the back of my mind I knew I was really hoping for Emily to be here for me, but I had to remind myself that we were over, she'd said no and I would have to be supportive of whatever would come next.

EMILY'S P.O.V

Thankful for Paige stepping in when she did, I followed close behind her as we entered her bedroom. The light blue walls and the sweet smell of Paige's perfume brought back many fond memories of our time as a couple. From the countless nights we spent watching movies, eating popcorn and giggling, to the numerous sleepovers we had when the front of my house was being rebuilt. I smiled to myself as I remembered all the intimate moments we had spent together in this room, and the moments where we ourselves and our relationship grew for the better. Being in Paige's room came as a sweet reminder and gave me the courage to speak up again and finish my sentence,

"I'm sorry I didn't finish my sentence before." I told her, my voice sounding as unsteady as my heart was feeling.

Paige appeared to be staring at me intently, clearly anxious to hear what I had to say.

"It's okay Em, but seriously, are you okay? You look so nervous." Paige asked me as she sat down on her bed, patting a spot next to her for me to sit down.

Hesitantly, I sat down also, afraid that being so close to her would make me even more nervous.

I looked up at Paige and finally began to speak again, this moment would change everything, and I prayed it would change for the better.

"Paige, I am so sorry about the way I treated you once I found out that you sent that letter about Ali to the police. I was so angry and upset, but I had no right to be so mad and I realise now that you were only looking to protect me, like you always are." I told Paige sadly, ashamed of how I had treated her.

I looked up from the ground and gazed into Paige's eyes while she remained silent and I continued to speak, "And I think I just got so confused with Ali back and I didn't feel like I knew who I was anymore. She hurt me so bad once and I didn't know how to deal with never fully being over her. But I am now, I promise you Paige and I'm so sorry for everything I did."

Looking into Paige's eyes, I searched for any hint of anger or frustration but there was none to be found, only understanding and love.

"I forgive you Emily, I do. And I'm sorry for all I did to you and all the times I failed to keep you safe from everything." Paige said to me.

I smiled at the beauty across from me, her kindness and love shining through her words, she inspired me to take the leap of faith, "So I guess the reason I'm really here is because all I want, all I need is you Paige. I don't want Ali, or anyone else, I just want you. So will you please be mine again?" I asked her.

My heart froze as I simply stared at Paige, waiting for her response. Seconds seemed like minutes until Paige took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I then again realised how much I had missed Paige and her soft skin and the way our hands moulded together like they were made for each other, she really was perfection.

Paige's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as she spoke, "Yes" she whispered.

"Yes?!" I questioned her hesitantly, hoping I had heard correctly.

"Yes Emily, yes I will be yours! I never thought this moment would really happen." She replied louder this time with a wide smile glued to her face.

I jumped up from the bed excitedly, pulling Paige along with me and drew her into my arms tightly, never wanting to let her go again.

"I love you Paige, I love you so much and I promise I'll never let you go again." I told her seriously, looking into her eyes.

Paige pulled our bodies close and whispered into my ear softly, "I love you too Em, I always will."

Feeling our hearts beating fast and our arms wrapped tightly around each other's waists, I leaned in and captured her lips with my own. Instantly, there were fireworks and I realised once again just how much I had missed her. How much I'd missed the feel of her lips on mine, and the taste of her strawberry lip balm. Opening my eyes and breaking the kiss, I took her hands into my own and smiled brightly, "So are we officially together?" I asked her hopefully.

"Of course we are, I want nothing more in this whole world than to be with you." Paige told me genuinely as she held my hands in her own and we continued to stare adoringly into each other's eyes.

This was happiness.

After about an hour of more intimate moments, Paige and I headed back downstairs to enjoy the spaghetti I had brought for her and a movie. As Paige went to heat up the food in the microwave, I chose, '21 Jump Street' for us to watch, knowing that action comedy was Paige's favourite kind of movie. We took the movie and bowls of pasta upstairs and watched the movie cuddling on her bed together. Throughout the movie I listened out for Paige's bursts of laughter and the moments where her eyes would watch intently at the intricate stunt scenes. It didn't take me long to realise that the movie did not have my attention, only Paige did. I felt as though I was falling in love with her all over again and every little part of her was perfection. As I held her tightly in my arms during the movie, I made a point to remind myself that this feeling was priceless and that I would never let her out of my arms again.

Just before the movie ended my phone began to ring and Paige pressed pause on the TV, waiting for me to answer it. I glanced at the caller I.D. seeing Hanna's name and picture occupy my screen. Ready to turn over my phone and ignore the call, Paige noticed my behaviour and said kindly, "Come on Em, she's your friend and I love Hanna, why don't you want to answer her?"

I sighed, realising that I had a lot to catch Paige up on with my friends and ignoring Hanna's call would bring about so many more questions than necessary later on, so I answered Paige, "You're right, this won't take long I promise."

Paige simply smiled at me and turned her attention to something on her own phone while she waited for me.

Bringing the phone up to my ear I heard the familiar voice of my best friend, "Emily?"

"Yeah Han, what's up?" I answered her, already slightly worried by the tone of her voice at the other end of the line.

"Look I'm sorry about how I acted at dinner at your house and for leaving today at lunch, and for everything lately, I'm sorry." Hanna said, sounding clearly upset.

"It's alright Hanna, we've all been struggling recently, but you've got to remember that it's okay to not be okay all the time. You know I'll still love you even when you're struggling." I told her comfortingly. "Now what's wrong, do you need me?"

"Well yeah, where were you last period, I came back to school for Spanish and you weren't there." Hanna asked me.

"Sorry Han, I had someone to see and I couldn't wait much longer." I said, smiling across the room at Paige focused on her phone as I spoke.

"Seriously Em? I swear, if you were going to see Ali, I get she was your first love and you guys have a history, but it's so clear Paige is the one you're meant to be with. I mean, she never meant to hurt you and..." Hanna continued to ramble on and I laughed at the irony of the situation.

"What are you laughing at, I'm serious!" Hanna said, her frustration showing clearly through the phone.

"Sorry, but I know, you're right, I wasn't with Ali." I told her truthfully.

"Well of course I'm right! But seriously, if you weren't with her, who were you with?" Hanna asked, still sceptical.

"Paige." I answered proudly.

"YOU WERE WITH PAIGE?!" Hanna squealed in delight. "Oh my god Emily!"

"Yes Han." I said laughing at her enthusiasm, "And I still am now, so I can't really talk."

"Oh my god, you two are STILL together! Oh okay sorry, I get what you two are up to... I'll leave you to Paige then, call me later though yeah?" Hanna continued to rant excitedly through the phone.

"Yes, I'll call you later Han, promise." I told her and laughed at my friend's insanity as I hung up the phone.

I checked the time on my phone, 5:00pm and looked over to see Paige taking the DVD out of its player. She turned around and smiled at me, that perfect Paige McCullers smile, my heart melted.

I walked across the room and stretched out my hand. She took hold of it gently and I spun her around the room while she laughed. The sound of her laugh made me laugh and soon enough we both collapsed on her bed in an explosion of giggles. As we lay next to each other staring at the ceiling I turned to her and asked,

"So it's only 5:00, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, there's still some light outside and my parents won't be home for a while, did you want to swim?" She asked me, her face full of hope that I would say yes, even though she knew I had barely swam since my accident.

"I would love to, but... something tells me we aren't going to get a lot of swimming done." I told her, smirking as I spoke.

"Fine by me!" She giggled and dragged me off the bed, throwing me one of her swimsuits to borrow.

We both changed quickly and raced down the stairs and out the back door to her pool, where I couldn't help but stare at her toned body as she ran. Grinning widely we stood in the spot where I had come back to Paige after Maya many months ago. I pulled her close as we kissed lovingly with the sunset behind us. As we pulled away she gazed into my eyes and whispered to me,

"Forever and always Em."

I leaned into her embrace and whispered back, "Always and forever Paige."

And with that we sprinted over to the pool, diving in with a huge splash. And as I arose from under the water and saw Paige with me, my heart began to quicken its pace once again and I vowed to never ever let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much again for the favourites, follows and reviews! You are all wonderful, so hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's super cute :) So please review if you like it! Thanks xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of the characters.**

After hours of swimming, kissing and playing around in the pool with Paige, it soon became dark. We were in the middle of a freestyle race of 3 laps when we heard the back door of Paige's house slide open. Pausing our race to catch our breath, our heads bobbed above the water to see who had come outside, it was Paige's mom.

"Paige?" She called, "Are you out here?"

Paige looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Yeah mom! I'm in the pool." She replied.

"Oh right, sorry honey." She spoke as she made her way over to the pool.

I treaded on water anxiously, unsure of how much Paige had told her mother and if she would be upset about me being here with Paige. Just moments later, my fears were swept away as Paige's mother spotted me in the pool also.

"Emily! Hello! How are you? It's so great to see you." She said to me kindly from the side of the pool.

I smiled widely back and answered "I'm good thank you Mrs McCullers, it's good to see you too! How have you been?"

"Oh same old, same old. Just trying to keep that little devil inline." She said as she winked over at Paige, who was holding onto the side of the pool.

I laughed, "Oh yes, she can be a bit of a handful." I said agreeing with her as I noticed Paige faking hurt at my comment as she placed her hand on her head and sighed,

"I'm too much of a handful for everyone really, but you both can't resist me so I must be doing something right." Paige said in a cheeky tone.

"Well that's very true Paige, very true." Mrs McCullers said, smiling brightly at her daughter's recent happiness.

"I have ice-cream inside if you girls want some? Cookies and cream is your favourite right Emily?" Mrs McCullers asked me kindly.

My stomach growled and the thought of food and I nodded my head eagerly swimming to the pool steps to climb out, "It sure is! I'd love to."

"Well okay then, two ice-creams it is! You girls get dried up and I'll have the ice-cream waiting for you in the kitchen." Mrs McCullers laughed as she walked back inside, leaving just me and Paige alone by the side of the pool.

"Still falling for my mom's tricks huh Em?" Paige smirked at me.

"Well how could I not!" I exclaimed, "She offered me cookies and cream ice cream, I could never turn an offer like that down, let's be real Paige." I giggled as I attempted to justify my behaviour.

Paige just shook her head at me and poked out her tongue and spoke, "You're right, how could you turn down an offer to spend even more time with me?"

"Well that's true, you are pretty awesome." I chuckle at her silliness as we continue drying ourselves off with our towels.

I couldn't help but think how lucky I was, and that when I woke up this morning, Paige wasn't mine but now she is. And here we are tonight, laughing like old times, things were just so easy with her, it was perfect.

"Girls! Ice cream's ready!" We heard Mrs McCullers call from the kitchen.

Looking at each other with a knowing grin, we both stood up in unison and sprinted desperately as we raced to get to the kitchen first. As we ran across the grass I smacked her ass, causing her to stop in her tracks, totally distracted by my touch. I laughed loudly as I overtook her and made it to her back door first, sliding it open and locking it before Paige could arrive. I watched through the glass as she began running again and tried to open to the door. After realising it was locked, she pressed her head on the glass and shot me one of her winning puppy frowns. I couldn't resist her face and quickly unlocked the door, being greeted with a kiss on the cheek as she walked inside.

"Well I won!" I told Paige as I poked out my tongue at her.

"Well played Fields, well played. But we're both here now so, ice-cream?" Paige asked me smiling.

"Ice-cream." I confirmed, taking her hand and pulling her into the kitchen as we sat at the table in front of two huge bowls of ice cream.

I licked my lips and prepared to take my first mouthful when I noticed Paige already tucking into her bowl.

I raised my eyebrows at her and she snickered, "I've got to win one thing tonight right?"

Laughing at her childish behaviour I began to eat from my bowl. Soon enough, we had both consumed all the ice cream, Paige first of course and we made our way to her couch, with very full stomachs.

"I'm sooo full." I groaned to Paige as she nodded beside me,

"Me too, never again will I eat anything that fast, totally not worth it." She giggled as she spoke.

"Good girl, I guess you're just accepting that I will win everything from now on." I shot back in a silly tone.

"Oh please! I can beat you with my eyes closed Em." Paige replied.

Our competitive banter and laughter was interrupted by my phone buzzing. Reaching over to pick it up, I saw Ali's number on our group chat, 'SOS'.

Sighing I replied to the text, 'I'll be right there.' And locked my phone.

I looked over at Paige's eyes staring at me curiously, wondering who was texting me so late.

"Sorry Paige, it was Ali sending an SOS. Everyone is heading over to her house now, so I have to go." I told Paige disappointedly.

Sadly looking into my eyes Paige replied "Ali? I'm sorry Em, you can hang out with her, but just hearing her name still makes me sick. You don't have to protect her forever you know?"

"I know I don't, and trust me, you're the only person I want to save. But, this is kind of a group thing and I have to be there, seeing as I blew off 5th period to come here." I told her.

"Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Paige asked me hopefully.

"Yes tomorrow, I'll come pick you up before school." I replied, "Oh and I'm going to tell the girls that we're back together tonight, so probably expect a few excited texts from Hanna, she loves you!"

Laughing at Hanna's typical behaviour, Paige nodded, "That sounds good Em, and sure, I will be prepared."

I grabbed my bag as Paige walked me out the front door and lead me to my car. As I climbed in the driver's seat and rolled down the window, I motioned for her to bend down to my level.

I kissed her gently on the lips and told her genuinely "I love you Paige, I promise I'll never let you go again."

I felt her smile as our foreheads rested gently on each others, "I love you too Emily, drive safe okay?" Paige replied.

"Anything for you!" I said jokingly and turned on the engine, pulled out from her drive way and waved at the beauty standing on her porch as I drove away.

Heading to Ali's house I began to wonder what was wrong with her now, and why did she need me? I attempted to practise what I would say to the girls and how I would tell them about Paige and I. Before long, I was parked outside Ali's house and found myself knocking on her door.

The door opened quickly and I noticed the girls sitting in her living room, while Ali was standing at the door.

"Where were you Em?!" Ali questioned me, clearly frustrated I had not been here earlier.

"Uh...sorry... I was..." I stuttered, struggling to find the correct words to say with Ali and the rest of the staring at me intently, clearly upset.

**A/N: Ohhh.. what's wrong with the liars? and how will they react to Emily's news? Next chapter up very soon, until then, please review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi again! Hope you enjoy this chapter, so sorry it took a while to get updated! Thanks again for all your support, it means so much. Next chapter will have a Hanna and Paige scene, Ali and Emily talk and more! Thanks so much for reading, you're all amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters :)**

"Uh...sorry... I was..." I stuttered, struggling to find the correct words to say with Ali and the rest of the staring at me intently, clearly upset.

"You were where Emily? Spit it out!" Ali pressured me for an answer.

I glanced past Ali and looked at the other girls sitting in Ali's lounge room. Spencer looked vaguely concerned but seemed to be thinking about something more important, Aria was clearly curious waiting for my answer and Hanna looked like she couldn't care less, probably waiting till she could leave from the same door I just came in.

"I was with Paige, okay Ali!" I told her exasperated.

"Paige?!" Ali questioned me, as she made it out that even saying her name was disgusting.

"Yes actually, I was with Paige." I spoke proudly, not letting Ali ruin my happy moment, "And we're back together now." I finished with a broad smile.

Spencer stood up abruptly from her place on the couch and skipped over to hug me excitedly, "You are?! I'm so happy for you Em!"

I nodded with a smile as I accepted Spencer's supportive hug. Aria was next to speak up, "That's awesome Em, we love Paige."

"Thanks guys." I told them genuinely; even Hanna looked reasonably excited by my announcement.

"Finally!" Hanna exclaimed, "You deserve someone that loves you as much as she does." Hanna spoke with a hint of anger in her voice as she glared at Ali, clearly still mad at her.

Ali rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever, you and Paige can date its fine with me."

"Well I didn't exactly ask your permission Ali..." I replied, starting to get frustrated with her once again.

"Okay guys, that's enough." Spencer cut in, obviously sensing the tension in the air. "Ali what's your S.O.S about?"

Spencer, still standing next to me nudged me towards the couch with the rest of the girls, as we waited for Ali's response. I sat between Hanna and Spencer and was greeted by an enthusiastic hug by Hanna, something that had been relatively rare recently, so I hugged back.

"Guys, Lieutenant Tanner is after me! She doesn't believe my story and she is starting to ask me more and more questions and I'm beginning to have less and less answers." Ali spoke with worry laced in her voice.

Aria replied in an equally concerned tone, "Okay so, what do we need to do?"

"Well we need to get our stories straight so if Tanner begins to target you guys, you know what to say." Ali tells us.

"Look can I just point something out here? It IS a story that you told the police Ali. You know that right? They're eventually going to find out that it's not true." Hanna pointed out blatantly.

Spencer spoke up as well, "Hanna's right, Ali, they are going to find out eventually."

Ali teared up at their statements and began to cry, clearly really upset because she never cries. I couldn't help but feel my heart ache as I saw the girl that I once loved, in such a distraught state. I stood up and walked carefully over to sit next to Ali and begun to comfort her. As angry as I could become towards her, I could never hate her, and truthfully, sometimes that bothered me, I was worried I'd never let go completely.

"I'm just scared, that's all. I don't want to die." Ali cried out desperately into my shoulder, "Please don't let me die, I'm scared, I'm so, so scared." She continued to beg us, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I sighed and spoke up, having had stayed quiet until now, "We won't leave you Ali, but we need you to tell us everything so we can actually help you."

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement, and Hanna added, "Yeah, no more lies Ali... please."

Ali lifted her head from my shoulder and made eye contact with each of us individually. "I promise, nothing but the truth from now on."

Aria's face, covered in sympathy came over to us and hugged Ali, "We're all in this together Ali, we've got you."

Spencer nodded, still deep in thought. "I agree, the only way we could ever conquer 'A' is together."

Spencer's phone buzzed, causing each of our heads to snap up and stare in her direction. She glanced around at each of us hesitantly and unlocked the message, reading it aloud.

"Horses neigh; too bad you won't be making any sound when you're dead. Bethany liked horses; maybe that's why I killed her. Hide and seek bitches -A."

We each sighed frustratingly, wondering how even over 2 years later, we were becoming even more terrified of 'A's texts.

"Why can't I just have a normal senior year?!" Hanna exclaimed, clearly frustrated again and pulled a flask out of her jacket taking a long sip, "All I want is to join a club, or support a team, or go see horror movies with my friends, not be in one myself!"

Aria snatched the flask from Hanna, clearly they were still in a fight over Zack and Aria's mom. "No need for this Hanna okay?" She told her sternly.

"Oh whatever, I'm done for tonight okay?! I don't know how much longer I can stand all this." Hanna replied in a grumpy tone.

"Wait!" Spencer spoke up as Hanna was collecting her bag and jacket, "I have an idea of what 'A' might be meaning from Aria's explanation of Mrs D. and Bethany and their riding adventures. Ali will you come with me tomorrow after school?"

"Sorry Spence, I would but my Dad's coming back in town so I have to come back home." Ali told Spencer.

"Okay well Hanna, Aria, Emily?" Spencer proceeded to ask each of us with expectant eyes.

As both Hanna and Aria uttered excuses, Hanna continued to move towards the door, clearly very ready to leave so I spoke up, "Yeah sure Spence, that's fine, I'll go with you."

"Thanks Em! But you sure Paige won't be worried about you? Or do you two already have plans?" Spencer asked me.

I shook my head, "No, its okay, she's got swim practise so I can go after school with you and see her in the evening."

"Oh you're truly the best! Team Spemily forever right?" She joked.

I laughed at Spencer's goofy nickname for our friendship and agreed, "Yes Spence, Spemily forever. But I better take Hanna home, it's getting late."

"Thank the heavens!" Hanna groaned in relief as she hastily waved goodbye and opened the front door, beginning to walk to my car.

I turned and faced Ali, Spencer and Aria still sitting in Ali's living room and spoke, "I'll talk to Hanna, don't worry. And Ali, please don't stress about Tanner, we've all got your back."

A small smile entered Ali's face as she nodded her head thankfully, "Thanks Em."

I just smiled and turned to leave Ali's living room when Spencer called out to me from behind, "Goodnight Em, I'll see you tomorrow! Oh and have fun texting Paige tonight, relationships are always at their best once they've just gotten back together- enjoy it!" She told me cheekily.

"Oh I will Spence! Goodnight." I giggled back as I fake saluted the girls with a wink, closing the front door behind me.

I pulled my keys out of my bag and unlocked the car as Hanna tiredly opened her door, climbing into the front passengers seat, accidently slamming the door behind her. As I sat behind the driver's seat and closed my door also, the stench of Hanna's recent alcohol fall out hit me pretty hard.

I glanced over to see Hanna fighting to keep her eyes open, while her body fought back and she eventually gave in to the fatigue and leant back in her seat, falling asleep quickly.

As I backed out of Ali's driveway and begun the drive to Hanna's house I couldn't help but pay close attention to one of my best friends sitting beside me, fast asleep. It was now that I took extra close attention to her new sense of style, clothing and hair. The look was something Hanna wouldn't have been caught dead in only a few short months ago. I ran through her gradual deterioration in my mind and finally realised she had started this transformation once Ali had arrived back in Rosewood again, I guess it turns out I wasn't the only one who is struggling with Ali back.

Feeling terrible for only just putting the pieces together now, I reached for my phone, plugging it into the car speaker and softly playing one of her favourite songs, 'Happiness' by the Fray.

Seeing her stir in her sleep and lightly smile made me smile too as I continued the rest of the drive home in silence, closely watching the roads and traffic lights.

As I pulled up and stopped outside Hanna's house, she didn't wake up. So, I put the car into park, and made my way to her side of the car, opening the door quietly and gently shaking Hanna to wake up. Groaning slightly, she began to wake as I slung her arm over my shoulders, helping her inside. Gratefully she obliged and moved slowly with me into her house, up the staircase and into her bedroom. I flicked the lamp on and carefully manoeuvred her, lying her down on her bed. Taking her boots off and placing a blanket over her, I heard her whisper to me quietly, "You and Paige belong together." With that she dozed off to sleep, leaving me to reply softly with a smile, "I know."

I stood up from Hanna's bedside and made my way out of her room, out the front door and climbed back into my car. I pulled my phone from my pocket and glanced at the time, 11:51pm. I hoped it wasn't too late to text Paige, but I knew I couldn't wait till the morning to speak to her again.

"Goodnight Paige, I love you. Thank you for letting me have the best of everything again."

I stared at the text on my screen and smiled as I pressed send.

Locking my screen, I pulled away from the curb outside Hanna's house and begun the short drive home to my own house. Lost in my own thoughts, within minutes I found myself at my house, quietly unlocking the front door and tiptoeing up the stairs to reach my room.

Without much care, I removed my make-up, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and changed into my pyjamas. I climbed under the warm covers of my bed and curled up on one side, feeling my phone buzz next to me, I checked the text I had just received.

"I love you Emily, thank you for being my everything."

I smiled tenderly at her sweet reply and whispered to myself before falling asleep, "You got lucky Fields, you sure got lucky."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here is the next chapter- I hope you all like it :) By the way, I do not hate Emison or Ali, I just wrote her like this in this chapter for the sake of the storyline, because I do really love Sasha in real life. Please review if you like it with any comments of any ideas for storylines, they really inspire me to write and update more often. Thankyou!**

EMILY'S P.O.V

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face. Climbing out of bed and getting in the shower, I let the warm water stream down my back as I scrubbed my hair with shampoo, singing Arianna Grande's 'Break Free' at the top of my lungs. Turning off the shower a good 30 minutes later, I dried myself off, brushed my teeth, did my makeup and lightly curled my hair. Skipping happily down the stairs, I made my way into the kitchen to see my mom unpacking the dishwasher.

"Hey Mom, how did you sleep?" I asked her with a grin on my face, taking a seat at the bench.

My mother turned away from the cupboards, looked at me and sceptically replied, "I slept well thankyou... and yourself?"

"Yeah really good!" I answered her enthusiastically as I poured myself a bowl of cornflakes.

"That's good honey, you seem strangely happy today. Something happen at school or with the girls?" She questioned me curiously.

"Well kind of...Paige and I got back together last night." I spilled excitedly. Although my excitement was overcome with a moment of worry as I feared how my mother would react to my news due to some of her past negative responses to my love life.

"Really? That's great!" She exclaimed.

A breathed a sigh of relief as she leant over to give me a hug, "I'm so happy for you Emily. Why don't you invite Paige over for dinner tomorrow night? If she's not too busy." She asked me with a smile.

"Are you sure mom?" I questioned her cautiously, while putting a spoonful of cornflakes in my mouth.

"Of course I'm sure! Ask her if 6pm is okay." My mom clarified as I swallowed my mouthful and checked the clock above the wall.

"Thanks Mom, I'll ask her and let you know. But I better get going now, I'm meeting Aria for coffee at the Brew." I told her as I picked up my bag and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Okay, goodbye Emily, have a good day." She told me smiling as I kissed her on the cheek and headed out the front door.

I hopped into my car and quietly hummed to myself as I drove to the Brew. I pulled up outside and spotted Aria inside at our usual table. I parked my car and walked in, sitting down on the seat next to her.

"Hey Em, sorry I just ordered us both coffees." Aria said as I picked up my cup and took a sip.

"Yeah that's fine, thank-you." I replied gratefully as I held the warm coffee tightly and spoke up again, "So how are you and Hanna doing?"

Aria sighed and looked down at the full cup of coffee sitting before her, "I don't know honestly, I mean she was drinking the night of the Zack incident! And I don't want her ruining everything for my mom because of her stupid behaviour or mistake."

I was shocked by her reply, "So what if she was drinking Aria?! Do you really think Hanna would ever lie to you about something so serious?"

Aria paused as she contemplated her answer, "You're right, I know she wouldn't lie. But are you sure the alcohol didn't alter her perspective or she just misread the situation?"

"If you'd have seen the way she's been so torn up about it you'd understand, I promise you. But she's been drinking almost every hour these days, how did we not notice something was so wrong with her?" I asked Aria sadly, ashamed that I hadn't been able to protect her.

"I know, she just seems so... lost." Aria replied thoughtfully, "I feel terrible for not believing her, I guess that I myself just didn't want to believe it could be true, but that wasn't fair to Hanna."

"It wasn't, but it's okay Aria, she will forgive you, but I think you've got to tell your mom about Zack." I said as I tried my best to encourage Aria.

She nodded, "I'll tell her this morning, I think this situation ranks higher than one day of school."

"I agree, just call me if it doesn't go down so well okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah of course I will Em." She paused and then continued, "But back to Hanna, has she been acting like this since Ali came back? I've been so caught up with this wedding and Ezra that I've barely noticed her slipping away from us."

I hummed in agreement, "Yeah me too, I've totally been somewhere else with Ali back as well. But I just remembered yesterday something that she said which was odd. It was a few weeks ago while we were driving and she asked me just out of the blue what it was like to come out."

Aria raised her eyebrows and swallowed her mouthful as she replied, "And what did you say?"

"Well she asked me what it was like to stop being one thing and start being another and I told her that it wasn't becoming another thing, it was becoming who I really am." I told Aria

"And what did she say?"

"Well then she asked me if I always knew, and I said yes. Then, as she turned her head to look out the window, almost like she was ashamed and she quietly spoke, 'Not me, I never knew who the hell I was'." I leant my head on the palm of my hand as I finished my story, and tried to consider once again what Hanna had meant.

"That would make sense actually, I mean since Ali came back she changed her clothes, dyed her hair and carries a flask with her like 90 per cent of the time." Aria replied in a concerned tone.

"So you think she's changed all that because she doesn't want to look or be just like Ali?" I questioned her.

Aria nodded, "Exactly! Think about it, after Ali went missing Han became the new it girl and dressed and wore her hair just like Ali did. Maybe she's realised she doesn't know who she really is if she was just imitating someone for the past 2 years."

"I think you're right, it would explain everything. I feel so bad we missed all these signs!" I spoke desperately, while in my mind, I ran over all the things I could have done to help.

"It's okay Em, what matters is we have noticed now. It's not too late to try to help her." Aria replied as she stood up to go get a refill to go.

Returning a few moments later Aria placed her cup down and I told her, "Okay well we better act on Hanna soon, but I've got to get going to school and you've got your mom to talk to."

I lifted my bag from the seat beside me and standing up, I set my coffee mug back on the counter.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Em?" Aria asked as we made our way out of the Brew and walked towards our cars.

"Of course Ar, good luck with your mum." I told her genuinely as I pulled her into a hug.

She just smiled lightly before climbing into her car and driving away.

Getting into my own car I started the route to school and made it in record time. As I parked in the parking lot I spotted Alison from a distance. I attempted to keep my head down as I grabbed my books from the backseat, yet my plan to avoid her was not successful as I heard a voice call out my name, "Emily!"

I turned around and waved over at Ali who motioned for me to come over to her. Locking my car, I walked over to Ali who smiled at me, "Hey Em! How are you?"

I glanced over at her cautiously, confused by her unusual interest in how I was doing, "I'm good Ali, how are you?"

"Well... I'm not so great, I saw Tanner this morning and she was asking me more..." Ali continued to rant all the way into school, yet she had lost my attention only moments into her explanation.

When she finished her chatting, she looked at me expectantly for a reply, "Oh no, that's such a shame, I'm sure Tanner will leave you alone soon enough." I muttered half heartedly as I stopped off at my locker and began to open it.

"Um earth to Emily, it's not just a 'shame'! It's a big problem!" Ali exclaimed, clearly frustrated at my lack of interest.

I sighed, she was really starting to annoy me with her neediness, "Ali, you'll be fine, but I really do not care enough at the moment to keep talking about your stupid story. You can either be interested in me and my life for a change or go to your own locker because it's way too early for all this police talk right now."

Ali slammed her hand down on the locker beside me, causing a few other people around us to stare. "What do you mean you don't care!?"

"Exactly what those words mean Ali, I do not care to listen to this anymore, it's your problem, not mine and I'm tired of having to take on all this responsibility for you." I told her, with a hint of anger still in my voice.

Ali leaned against the locker next to me and tapped her fingers, considering her answer. "This is about Paige isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes at her constant need to force the blame on someone else, "No it's not because of Paige, Alison! Don't you see how controlling and manipulative you are? To me? To all of us?"

Ali slammed my locker, almost jamming my fingers as she glared at me, "Whatever Emily, I've had it with you. Why don't you just go to the pool and see if you can find your loser girlfriend Pigskin!"

Her last few words made my blood boil as I took a step closer, bringing our faces close together, "Don't you dare ever even think about calling her that again Alison. Her name is Paige, and I swear if you do one more thing to her OR me, 'A' won't be the only person you're afraid of."

And with that I turned and walked to Calculus, thankful for the fact that Ali didn't share any classes with me and I wouldn't have the chance of running into her again until lunch. I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest, still surprised by the harshness of my own outburst.

I arrived in Calculus early and took my seat next to Spencer who was already there opening her books. She looked up at me and the smile on her face disappeared quickly upon noticing my angry expression. "Emily what happened? You look mad as hell!"

I put my books on my desk loudly and turned to Spencer, "Oh nothing... I just went off at Ali." I told her, still fuming slightly.

"You did what? Wait what about?" Spencer questioned me, clearly surprised.

"Well she was just being her usual annoying self and then insulted Paige and I just snapped." I answered her.

Spencer nodded, "And so how did she take it?"

"I didn't leave her much time to reply, I kind of stormed off." I told Spencer.

Spencer laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "You? Miss Emily Fields, 'stormed off'?"

I laughed too as nodded, "I guess I did!"

Spencer then changed the subject to a date she and Toby had recently and the argument with Ali left my mind as I listened intently to my friend, smiling at all the cute things Toby at planned for them to do. Soon enough our teacher arrived and we ended our conversation, turning our attention to the questions on the board, while I made a mental note to remember to invite Paige over for dinner tomorrow night.


End file.
